Síndrome
by Patodizath
Summary: -Quiero hablar contigo- repitió con la voz más delgada y su mirada apenada.  -Yo quisiera que este colegio dejara de aceptar asquerosos inmundos como tú, pero no puedo tenerlo todo Granger-   - una declaración que no sale muy bien - DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje mencionado aquí es mío, si así fuera ahora estaría nadando en dinero y el epílogo fuera muuuuuuy diferente, así que no no quiero lucrar con este par.

::: Les recomiendo que lean la historia escuchando "Not like the movies" de Katty Perry. Es genial y sirvió para inspirarme, espero que les guste. ¡Buen provecho! :::

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

-Síndrome –

Era una noche fría, lluviosa, triste.

Era una noche para pensar.

Era una noche como pocas, de esas que recordaba después de unos meses.

Estaba literalmente desparramada en su cama, ser prefecta le daba el lujo de estar en una habitación sola, le daba la libertad de llorar a sus anchas, le daba la libertad de sentirse miserable en privado.

Lo había hecho, y de ninguna manera era como lo había esperado…

. . . . .

Lo divisó en el pasillo, de frente a ella, con sus guardaespaldas debidos, con su cabello perfectamente peinado y esa mirada gélida. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde se hallaba y justo cuando estaba a un par de pasos de él se detuvo.

-Malfoy, quiero hablar contigo-

El rubio paseó los ojos por sus zapatos de agujetas, las calcetas hasta la rodilla, aquella falda negra al ras, su suéter holgado, la cara expectante y por último, su cabellera espantosa como era de esperarse. Puso su mejor gesto de desagrado y con aquél tono característico respondió:

-¿Y?- Risitas de sus guardaespaldas como reacción.

La descolocó, claro, pensó que le contestaría con algún _"yo no"_ o alguna respuesta parecida.

-Quiero hablar contigo- repitió con la voz más delgada y su mirada apenada.

-Yo quisiera que este colegio dejara de aceptar asquerosos inmundos como tú, pero no puedo tenerlo todo Granger- una sonrisa orgullosa se postró sobre su rostro y esperó la reacción de la castaña.

Sus puños estaban cerrados, signo de que estaba conteniendo la rabia, bajó lentamente la cabeza y dejó escapar algo que nunca pensó decirle a Malfoy.

-Por favor-

Las risas de Crabbe y Goyle fueron acompañadas esta vez por el propio Malfoy que cruzó los brazos y alzó las cejas al mismo tiempo.

-Te concedo el honor Granger, si lo pides tan amablemente, te escucho-

-A solas- susurró Hermione mientras levantaba la cabeza de nuevo, roja del enojo. Miró a los grandulones que lo acompañaban y los fulminó con la mirada.

Con un gesto de su cabeza Draco indicó que se fueran. Sin descruzar los brazos y con gesto de aburrimiento miró a la chica frente a él.

-Me vas a decir ¿o no?- aguijoneó

Hermione esperó a que Crabbe y Goyle dieran la vuelta al pasillo y dio un paso hacia Malfoy, éste se tensó de inmediato, tenía su varita en el bolsillo pero había visto a Granger ser rápida para defenderse y no sabía qué tanto había bajado su rendimiento durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Bajó los brazos lentamente y esperó el primer movimiento de la sangre sucia. Quedarse a solas ya no le parecía buena idea.

-Malfoy, te odio-

No cabe duda de que eso sí que lo sorprendió, esperaba que lo hechizara o que lo golpeara, pero que viniera con esas muestras de resentimiento no era del estilo de ella.

-Gracias, el sentimiento es mutuo- contestó con el ceño arrugado.

Ella levantó por completo la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que lo había petrificado, la mirada intensa que le dedicaba en aquellos momentos o las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Era algo que no se esperaba.

-Yo… yo… no quería… yo no quería… pero no pude controlarlo… yo no quería…-

-Granger, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, no entiendo lo que dices y no me interesa- hizo ademán de irse pero la chica dio un respingo al notarlo y eso hizo que él también pegara un brinco.

-No te vayas- murmuró mientras sus orbes miel lo taladraban de nuevo.

-Pues tienes un minuto solamente Granger, si vas a decir algo, hazlo ya-

-Es que… yo pensé que no era posible… es un síndrome ¿sabes?... pero no pensé que me fuera a suceder a mí…- calló por un momento y lo miró suplicante.

-No te entiendo Granger- no entendía lo que decía por completo, nada, no sabía lo que era eso del síngrome y no sabía si quería saberlo.

-Yo… tengo síndrome de Estocolmo-

Eso por completo lo confundía, seguía sin tener idea de lo que era singrome y tampoco sabía qué era estoco… eso.

-¡Rayos Granger qué quieres, no me interesa lo que tengas!-

De nuevo hizo ademán de irse pero ahora fue la mano de la chica la que lo detuvo. Se soltó rápidamente del agarre y la miró fulminante.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar impura!-

La chica se llevó la mano al pecho e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Malfoy te odio, porque has hecho mi vida imposible desde que te conozco, porque me insultas, porque agredes a mis amigos, porque tus creencias son completamente diferentes a las mías, porque disfrutas con hacerme daño, por ser tú, pero no pude detener lo que ahora estoy sintiendo!- tomó aire y con toda la valentía Gryffindor que tenía de reserva escupió su sentencia de muerte- me enamoré de ti Malfoy, me enamoré del más grande soquete que existe en esta escuela, me enamoré del hombre que me ha demostrado que se puede hacer sufrir por simple placer, ¡me enamoré estúpidamente de ti Draco Malfoy!-

Su boca estaba abierta, eso debía de ser una broma del más repulsivo gusto. Alguien debía estar detrás de esto, Zabinni seguramente, si él, maldito, lo mataría.

Pero. ..

Pero era la sangre sucia, no era fácil de someter y Zabinni no tenía suficientes neuronas para eso, entonces aquello… no era una broma.

Su gesto de molestia se ensanchó hasta que le dolió la cara y miró a la muchacha, ahí, con sus ojos marrones expectantes, era pequeña, su frente apenas llegaría a su barbilla, era una flacucha, era una repugnante sangre sucia.

-Más vale Granger, que no repitas eso, te lo advierto- siseó- ¿No esperarás que te corresponda verdad?, ahora más que nunca te quiero lejos de mí Granger, si me entero de que le dijiste esto a alguien haré tu vida aún más miserable- diciendo esto se alejó de ahí sorprendido, molesto, incómodo.

Justo cuando Malfoy desaparecía del pasillo murmuró algo sin que aquél chico pudiera escuchar.

-No esperaba nada de ti, sólo quería que lo supieras-

Comenzó a caminar y se alejó rápidamente de aquél pasillo.

. . . . . . .

Amar era algo nuevo para ella, y ni por asomo se acercaba a aquellos cuentos de princesas enamoradas que su madre le leía. Enamorarse dolía, dolía mucho. No era como aquellas películas que veía en su cuarto, en Londres. No era como lo esperaba.

No es que tuviera muchas expectativas de aquél que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos, pero esperaba otra cosa, no sabía muy bien qué, pero esperaba otra cosa.

Dio la vuelta en su cama y dejó caer sus pensamientos en el sueño, al otro día tenía que lidiar con su confesión y Malfoy. Sería pesado pero eran las consecuencias de aquél amor, un amor que definitivamente no era como en las películas…

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

¡Hola a tods! Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía por lo que me decidí a teclear algo que me había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza. Un NO-DRAMIONE , que tuviera una confesión dolorosa. Tengo algunas ideas para un segundo capítulo pero todo dependerá de la aceptación que tenga este :D

Espero les haya gustado y que escucharan la canción, escribí el fic mientras escuchaba una y otra vez a Katty Perry así que espero que sirviera de soundtrack.

¡Besos para tods!

PD. Ya sé que el síndrome de Estocolmo no es precisamente amor entre agresor y agredido, sino entre secuestrador y secuestrado, pero quise adaptarlo un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminó por su cuarto, lo recorrió dos o tres veces antes de sentarse por fin en su cama. Zabini no tardaba en llegar así que procuró calmarse. La sangre sucia había arruinado su día, claro que sí pero no permitiría que lo hiciera por más tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?- dijo un chico moreno desde la puerta

-No te vi- contestó el muchacho mientras caminaba hacia el baño

Blaise simplemente se despatarró en la cama y comenzó a platicarle de una tal Melinda que llevaría a Hogsmeade y a quien según entendió, pretendía tomar en serio. Draco no pudo más que reír un poco antes de meterse a la ducha, Zabini jamás tomaría en serio a una mujer.

El agua lo recorrió y por un rato se olvidó de la "plática" que había tenido con Granger, eso hasta que Zabini irrumpió en el baño y mencionó que el trío bobo había estado merodeando el campo de Quidditch . Mencionó un par de cosas sobre Potter y Weasley entrenando y la impura en las gradas con papeles, para variar.

Después de la perorata de Zabini no pudo continuar con su ducha, salió y sin secarse se puso la ropa y se despidió de su compañero con un simple "Vuelvo después".

Zabini ocupó su lugar en la ducha y continuó sin saber que había perturbado al muchacho de ojos grises.

No entendía bien lo que pasaba, estaba completamente seguro de su odio hacia Sangre sucia Granger, pero el hecho de que ahora ella sintiera "eso" por él lo perturbaba.

Caminó un par de pisos hacia arriba y comenzó a olvidarse de la chica. Mientras lo hacía por inercia se dirigió a la Torre de astronomía, la loca de adivinación no pululaba por ahí así que subió con confianza y se quedó mirando el cielo, era tarde, la cena estaría por servirse, el sol estaba por ocultarse.

Se acercó al balcón más cercano y se asomó, las alturas jamás le habían causado miedo así que se apoyó en la piedra y se inclinó un poco, paseó su vista por el patio que se extendía debajo y vio a la causante de su turbación.

Granger caminaba con el pseudo héroe y la comadreja. Sonrió, algún provecho le sacaría a lo que la muggle sentía.

El comedor estaba semi vacío, se sentó en su respectivo lugar, entre Zabinni y Goyle. Observó bien cuando llegaron los leones, los vio sentarse a cada uno de ellos y al final, haciendo gran entrada, el trío hediondo. Más de un par de cabezas de giraron a verlos, era asqueroso. Siempre cuidaban a la impura y se sentaba entre los dos.

Cenaron y él también así lo hizo, pero sin dejarlos mucho tiempo sin vigilar. Debía estudiar bien a su presa.

-… la pateó fuerte y le dio en la cara a Marcus- risas de las serpientes- no sabía dónde meterse- más risas.

Dedicó los últimos minutos de la cena para platicar con los Slytherin y antes de que el vejete comenzara a dar las buenas noches, se paró y salió del comedor.

Las mazmorras estarían solas sólo un rato y necesitaba pensar, así que regresó a la torre de Astronomía. Pasó casi una hora hasta que sus pensamientos y planes oscuros fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos en la escalera. Se escondió detrás de unos muros y aguzó el oído.

La maraña espantosa de la impura inundó la torre seguida de una mancha roja, exacto, la comadreja.

-No es algo raro- dijo Weasley- deberías saberlo

-Ya sé que no es raro, pero no quisiera que por seguir el juego de la gente se arruinara esto- parloteó Granger.

-Pero no creo que se arruine Hermione, de hecho, creo que sería lo mejor-

-Ni siquiera me has preguntado sobre mí-

-Pero, es obvio, ¿no?-

La muchacha hizo una mueca de indignación

-Claro que no Ronald, no es obvio, no sé qué idea tengas pero yo no siento eso que toda la escuela dice-

-Hermione- murmuró el chico y sus pecas se iluminaron con la luz de la luna- no podemos simplemente ocultarlo-

Draco en su escondite sintió arcadas, aquello no podía ser más que una plática sobre un posible noviazgo

-Ron, no sé qué estés pensando pero más vale que te detengas- le dijo mientras observaba como su amigo daba un par de pasos hacia ella

-¿Lo vas a negar?- preguntó en un tono extravagante

-¿Negar qué?-

-Que me quieres-

-¡Claro que te quiero!- afirmó segura, y Malfoy en su guarida se removió descolocado, entonces ¿no lo amaba a él?- Pero no de la manera que crees- Suspiró aliviado… ¿aliviado?

-Herms, no lo niegues- contradijo el pelirrojo

-No niego nada Ron, te quiero mucho, pero como un amigo, no sé de dónde sacas que puedo quererte de otra forma-

-¡Pero le dijiste a Ginny que estabas enamorada! ¡Yo las escuché!-

-¡¿Escuchas mis conversaciones Ronald?- se escandalizó la chica

-Fue por error, pero el tema aquí es que estás enamorada de mí Hermione- dijo mientras daba un par de pasos más hacia ella

-¡Claro que no!- replicó

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo vehemente y la tomó del brazo para acercarla a él

-¡Quítame las manos de encima Ron!- chilló Granger

-¡Acéptalo Hermione, me amas!-

-¡No!- repitió y se retorció intentando escabullirse

Detrás del muro podía verlo todo, y como tenía vista panorámica de cada movimiento se dio cuenta de lo próximo que sucedería: La comadreja intentaría besar a Granger, ella lo golpearía o hechizaría, el disfrutaría viendo a Weasley retorciéndose y la muchacha de cabello enmarañado se iría de ahí.

Pero algo más pasó, algo que no pudo entender bien pero a lo que por supuesto sacaría provecho.

En cuanto el pobretón intentó besarla y ella seguía empujándolo su cuerpo se movió por sí sólo.

-Te está diciendo que la dejes en paz Weasley- y también su boca.

La escena se congeló y vio cómo Weasley se giraba rápidamente, aún con la chica bien agarrada de los brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Malfoy?- preguntó sorprendido

-Ese no es el meollo comadreja, el asunto aquí es que te está diciendo que la sueltes-

-Tú no me darás órdenes Malfoy- dijo amenazante

-Pues más te vale que obedezcas Weasley, si no quieres que ella te patee y yo te hechice-

Ron soltó lentamente a Hermione, en parte porque Malfoy llamaba su atención, en parte porque estaba estupefacto de saber que la serpiente estaba defendiendo a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Hermione los miraba de hito en hito, lo que se estaba removiendo en su estómago no tenía nombre, no sabía lo que era, pero sí sabía que ver a su amigo, del cual estuvo enamorada varios años y a su enemigo, del que ahora estaba prendada pelear, hacía que aquello sin nombre se remolineara demasiado.

Ante sus ojos la escena era completamente bizarra y por consiguiente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Malfoy sacó su varita y lanzó hechizos casi al mismo tiempo que Ron. Hubo truenos y un par de explosiones, de pronto una luz amarilla vino hacia ella y al intentar esquivarla se dio un golpe fuerte, un golpe que la mandó a dormir.

Así a la mañana siguiente despertó en la enfermería sin saber si aquello era un sueño o una extraña realidad, sin haberse enterado del resto de la historia, cómo terminó la noche anterior.

No sabía nada, pero no tardó en tener noticias porque a su lado había alguien, alguien a quien tuvo miedo de despertar, porque sabía lo que se avecinaba….

* * *

Bueno ya está, se hará un short fic, de unos cinco capítulos mínimo. Éste es el segundo, espero que les guste porque la verdad son las dos de la mañana y yo estoy como zombi escribiendo.

Soundtrack: David Cook- My last request escúchenlo, fue Buena inspiración mientras escribía, o algo así, porque no estoy segura de que lo que está arriba sea congruente.

Un beso enorme desde el Borde Etílico.

PatoDizath


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está, disfrútenlo escuchando Come back to me de David Cook, canción que escuché mucho de parte de mi vecino estos días y que traje conmigo los días que estuve escribiendo :)

* * *

.

.

Lo miró removerse en la silla, debía estar incómodo.

Si la situación hubiera sido otra ella lo habría despertado, pero ahora no sabía siquiera en qué situación estaba.

Volvió a moverse y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, pero justo en ese momento dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza. Sus cabellos se alborotaron aún más y enfocó la mirada un poco para saber dónde estaba.

La chica tomó las gafas de la mesita de noche y se las tendió. Las tomó y observó rápidamente sus alrededores, las camas, el techo y por último la chica que lo había ayudado a ver bien, su mejor amiga y la convaleciente que le debía una explicación.

-Buenos días Harry-

-Buenos días Hermione-

Hubo un silencio de casi un minuto antes de que por fin alguien tomara la palabra.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor-

Otro momento de silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- se atrevió a preguntar mientras se sentaba en la cama recargando su espalda en el montón de almohadas.

-Eso quisiera saber Herms- respondió seco

-No lo sé Harry, no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó-

-Pues Ron no ha querido decirme mucho, sólo mencionó a Malfoy- dijo mientras observaba la reacción de la chica

Ella se limitó a respirar, su mirada no se movió de los ojos de su amigo y prefirió simplemente contar lo que había vivido la noche anterior.

Harry la escuchó atento, desde cuando comenzó a describirle lo mal que le había caído la cena hasta cuando comenzó a platicarle que Ronald le había pedido un momento a solas antes de subir a su dormitorio y así llegó hasta cuando la torre de astronomía entró en escena y el pelirrojo la tomó del brazo, después Malfoy, luces amarillas y luego nada; eso era todo.

La miraba sin saber qué decir, Ron no había mencionado lo del brazo, de hecho no podría decirse que mencionó algo concreto, tan sólo había dicho: "estaba con Hermione, el hurón nos molestó y peleamos, ella fue daño colateral"

Mientras el chico hacía conjeturas ella se levantó y tomó la bata, afortunadamente sólo le quedaba un leve dolor de cabeza, nada de mareos ni otro daño, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño que se podía ver al fondo de la enfermería.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó su amigo

-Nada, esta ropa, ¿la trajiste tú?- preguntó al ver que lo que llevaba era ropa limpia

-Sí, bueno, lo manda Ginny, no debe tardar en venir, ya es hora del almuerzo-

Entró, se dio un largo baño y se vistió, al salir Ginny estaba sentada en su cama y Harry miraba por la ventana hacia el campo de Quidditch donde los Slytherin entrenaban.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?- preguntó la menor de los Weasley

-No lo sé, ¿y la tuya?-

-Inolvidable- afirmó sonriente y a su espalda Harry se atragantó con su saliva, sus orejas enrojecieron, sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y su mirada se fijó aún más en el campo de Quidditch intencionalmente.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta a su amiga, esa muchacha podía ser menor que ella pero definitivamente podía darle clases sobre la vida.

Charlaron sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que Pomfrey llegó y le dio una poción revitalizante. Media hora después caminaban hacia la sala común. Tendrían una hora antes de que sus clases se reanudaran por lo que tranquilos se sentaron frente a la chimenea.

-Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas-dijo Harry mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la salida-Nos vemos en Transformaciones Hermione- le dirigió una mirada indescifrable a Ginny entre advertencia y complicidad.

Las dos subieron a la alcoba de Hermione, a veces Ginny se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto, a veces se escapaba de la formalidad de su dormitorio de prefecta y regresaba a su cuarto con Ginny y las demás chicas, a veces no sabía dónde dormía la pelirroja.

En esta ocasión se ameritaba una charla privada. Ginny la cuestionó sobre todo, pero no pudo más que repetir lo que le había dicho a Harry, sin embargo sí pudo obtener información pues Ginny le contó cómo había ido a parar a la enfermería.

-No eres la única que visita la biblioteca ¿sabes? Hoy tuve que ir temprano a entregar unos libros y ahí estaba el más joven de los Malfoy con su inseparable par de monigotes y esos dos extras, Zabinni y Nott, ya sabes el moreno y el pálido- aclaró a Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a la cama- él les dijo a sus guardaespaldas y a Zabinni que se fueran y comenzó a contarle a Nott lo que había pasado, todo lo dijo como tú lo cuentas sólo que con otras palabras, maldito zoquete, pero lo interesante es…- guardó silencio y observó como Hermione, sentada frente a ella abría más lo ojos- … que en la torre de Astronomía un prefecto de Ravenclaw encontró a Ron, sólo a Ron, a ti ya te habían traído a la enfermería…- Hermione comenzó a hacer conjeturas- él te llevó a la enfermería, y el muy tonto no tuvo el valor de contárselo a su amigo, no lo mencionó-

No sabía qué pensar, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su cerebro comenzara a maquinar alguna situación de algún índole novelesco a partir de lo que su amiga mencionaba. Si Malfoy la había llevado a la enfermería debía ser con algún otro propósito ya que él había dejado bien claro que los sentimientos de la Gryffindor no le hacían ni pizca de gracia por lo que intentó desvanecer cualquier idea de la cabeza de su amiga. Le comunicó también la reacción de Malfoy ante su declaración lo que ayudó a que Ginny no hiciera falsas imágenes y así ambas pudieron hacer conjeturas de lo que Malfoy estaba buscando con su "amable" reacción.

Afortunadamente su amiga entendía rápidamente las cosas, era la única persona, además del susodicho, que sabía lo que le pasaba, confiaba en ella y podía apoyarse para saber lo que podía hacer al respecto.

Continuaron pensando lo que podía Malfoy sacar de la situación mientras que Harry, en el campo de Quidditch esperaba al rubio en las gradas.

Miró el pequeño entrenamiento, al día siguiente Slytherin se enfrentaría a Ravenclaw, un buen equipo según escuchó y el equipo de Malfoy entrenaba todo el tiempo para no quedar mal en el primer partido del año. Vio cómo el rubio se percataba de su presencia y daba por terminado el entrenamiento, apenas habrían estado ahí cuarenta minutos. Todos bajaron de sus escobas excepto Malfoy, esperó a que salieran del campo hacia los vestidores y entonces aterrizó.

Harry llegó hasta la salida y esperó a que el rubio llegara ahí.

-¿Espiando Potter?- murmuró en su típico y fastidioso tono

-Para nada, sólo quería ver qué hacías- el muchacho de cabellos rubios comenzó a quitarse los protectores - ¿por qué lo hiciste Malfoy?- dijo poniendo el sarcasmo aparte

Sabía que había alguien ahí cuando había llevado a la sangre sucia a la enfermería, pero pensó que había sido sólo su imaginación

-Los entrenamientos son cosas que hago con frecuencia Potter, deberías saberlo- dijo intentando parecer desentendido de lo que Harry había dicho

-No eres gracioso Malfoy- sentenció serio- Sabes de lo que hablo-

-No jodas Potter, no tengo tiempo de tonterías-

-Pues anoche parecías tener tiempo hasta de llevar a Hermione a la enfermería-

-¡No sé qué estupideces dices cuatro ojos!- su tono iba en aumento

-¡Lo sabes bien serpiente, así que ahora me tienes que explicar por qué la llevaste, por qué la defendiste y qué es lo que obtendrás de todo esto!- su tono subió también

-¡No tengo que explicarte nada y si sabes lo que te conviene te largarás de aquí Potter, recuerda que en estos momentos estás pisando terreno Slytherin!-

En cuanto dijo todo esto comenzaron a salir los integrantes del equipo, sorprendidos porque Harry Potter estaba con su buscador, se detuvieron expectantes de un duelo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó a su espalda Theodore Nott, quien acababa de llegar a los terrenos de juego

-Potter se estaba largando ya- siseó Malfoy

Harry dirigió una mirada furibunda a Malfoy y murmuró- Esto lo explicarás tarde o temprano- nadie excepto Malfoy y probablemente Nott escucharon, luego dio la vuelta y pasó a un lado de éste sin voltear a verlo. Se dirigió a Transformaciones y comenzó a planear cómo hablaría con Malfoy, todo estaba muy extraño y lamentablemente sólo él podía explicarle.

Entró al aula y esperó a que llegaran sus compañeros, faltaban como quince minutos antes de que comenzara la clase pero tenía que estar sólo un rato.

.

.

Pasó de largo sin ver a Nott. Se dirigió rápido al baño de prefectos. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se dio un baño rápido. Cuando iba hacia su clase de Transformaciones, para su mala suerte con los Gryffindor, lo alcanzó Theodore. Debía confesar que si había alguien que estaba cerca de denominarlo amigo, era él.

-¡Qué pasa Draco?- era una de las pocas personas que tenía el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre.

-Nada, apúrate que Gryffindor ya debió haber llegado- murmuró sin detenerse.

-Draco, ¿pasó algo más anoche después de tu pelea con Weasley?-

-No-

-Draco…- dijo a su espalda; faltaban dos pasillos para llegar con Mc Gonagall.

Siguió caminando en silencio y cuando la puerta del aula apareció frente a ellos se giró y en tono seco le soltó a Nott:

-Sangre sucia Granger me dijo que está enamorada de mí y ayer yo la llevé a la enfermería, creo que puedo hacer algo con esto, algún provecho debo poder sacar-

Sin esperar reacción se adelantó y entró al salón donde ya estaban todos los Gryffindor y la mayoría de los Slytherin.

Ahí estaba Weasley sentado en un banco sólo. Estaban Potter y la sangre sucia compartiendo banco y como la comadreja, dedicaron miradas frías y siguieron hablando. Tomó asiento con Nott a su lado, había muchas cosas por hablar.

* * *

Muy bien chicas y chicos, ahí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste, el próximo chap puede tardar un poco porque me han dado vacaciones en la universidad y probablemente valla a casa de mis padres, donde la telecomunicación se basa en una televisión y un teléfono alámbrico obsoleto, así que espero tengan un poco de paciencia haré lo posbile por escribir y subir pronto.


End file.
